


Alright By Me

by hunters_retreat



Series: What You're Getting [19]
Category: Supernatural/Leverage - Fandom
Genre: Baby Fic, Comment Fic, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  It wasn’t the first time Eliot had come up against a shape shifter and it wouldn’t be the last, he was sure.In his new line of work, it seemed all too possible that this particular breed of nasty would be back frequently.  It just better wear a different face next time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alright By Me

**Author's Note:**

> written for a [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) prompt of John/Eliot on a job with Sam and Dean.  Beta'd by the amazing [](http://smidgeson.livejournal.com/profile)[smidgeson](http://smidgeson.livejournal.com/)

It wasn’t the first time Eliot had come up against a shape shifter and it wouldn’t be the last, he was sure.In his new line of work, it seemed all too possible that this particular breed of nasty would be back frequently.  It just better wear a different face next time.  
  
The creature in front of him smiled at Eliot, eyes kind and caring.  If you didn’t know how to look deeper.  If you didn’t know that John Fucking Winchester’s eyes always carried an amount of pain and grief that even Little Mary couldn’t drown out completely.  John would never stop mourning for the woman he’d loved and he’d never stop mourning for the life he and his boys had lived.  This thing in front of him, with John’s face, was a monster at play.  
  
“Eliot, sweetheart, can I get another beer?”  
  
Eliot wanted to spit on the guy’s face, to knock him to the ground and have at him until he told Eliot where John really was, but that wasn’t how this had to happen.  He had to wait on Sam and Dean.  He looked down at his phone for the tenth time and sighed before he walked to the fridge and grabbed two beers.  He handed one off to fake-John and took one himself.“Put the game on?” Eliot asked.  Like any other night where the two of them were holed up in a motel, waiting for the boys to come back with some intel.  
  
He had no way of letting Sam and Dean know that the creature was with him, not without letting the thing know something was up so Eliot hoped they’d hurry the hell up.  
  
The thing with John’s face turned on the television and Eliot nearly jumped a second later when his phone rang.  He smiled at John and took the call.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Eliot?”  
  
“Hey Boys.Your Dad and I were beginning to think you got lost on the way back to the motel.”  
  
“Eliot, Dad’s here with us.He was pretty beaten up but he’s okay.”

“Yeah?  Good, we’ll see you boys in a few then.”  
  
Eliot didn’t need to turn around to feel the thing moving behind him.  He ducked just in time as the shape shifter swung at air.He came up with a blow to the face, stunning the creature.  
  
“Not used to a human that can fight back, are you?” Eliot taunted.  The shape shifter had been posing as different teenage boys in a three state radius.  There was nothing they could do to prove that the creature had murdered with innocent faces on, but Eliot would be damned before the thing walked out of there to do it again.  
  
It wasn’t a long fight.  The monster had strength on his side but he wasn’t a fighter and he didn’t have Eliot’s speed or finesse.  It kept swinging at Eliot and Eliot just chipped away until it was stumbling and bleeding all over the room.  One last shot to the nose and the creature was trying to make it to the door.Its hand reached for the knob but as Eliot pulled it back the door came crashing inward.  
  
Eliot was staring down three guns that dropped instantly to the man he was holding in his hands.  
  
“About time you got here.  Wasn’t sure I was going to be able to keep him from sliming all over the place.”  
  
Eliot let go of the shifter and didn’t bother watching as the boys took the thing out.  He didn’t want to know what they were doing with it or where they were going.  John was there, bloodied but not too bad.  When Eliot’s eyes reached John’s, he let out a deep breath.  
  
“How’d you know?” John asked.  
  
Eliot reached for him then, pulled him close and John let him.  He buried his head in John’s neck, needed to feel his pulse and know that his lover was alive.  “Wasn’t your eyes,” he admitted as he felt John’s fingers in his hair.  “He could have pulled it off if he’d kept from making eye contact, but I knew it wasn’t you looking back at me.  Just couldn’t do anything until Sam and Dean got here to help me get him to talk.”  
  
John pulled Eliot back, kissed his lips softly even as he flinched.  Eliot laughed and John scowled over his split lip but John had healed from far worse than a split lip before.  When the boys called to let them know the hunt was over, Eliot settled into bed with John, content.  In the morning they’d head home and check on their little girl.  Sam and Dean were heading to South Dakota to meet up with Bobby.  Last he talked, Alec and Parker were heading over to the house to keep an eye on Mary but Eliot knew Missouri was there to keep an eye on those two.  He couldn’t fault Alec and Parker from wanting to see his Mary though.  
  
“Worried tonight?” John asked quietly.  
  
Eliot smiled as he shifted up onto one elbow to look down at John.  “Not gonna be some skinwalker that does you in, John.  You’re gonna die of old age and it’ll most likely be Mary’s doing.  Boyfriends and high school and all that teenage crap.  Oh, it’s not the supernatural we have to worry about John.  It’s the girl in our midst.”  
  
John laughed before he pulled Eliot down into a soft kiss.“Miss our girl, Eliot.”  
  
“Yeah, me too.  What’s the bet on whether South Dakota comes second on Sam and Dean’s road trip?”  
  
“Even a betting man knows better than lay odds on that one.  Ain’t no way Sam is heading over to Bobby before he checks on his little sister.”  
  
“They’re good boys. They’re…”  
  
“What?”  
  
“We have a good family John.  As hen pecked and crazy as they all are, they’re a good family.”  
  
“Glad you think so.I’ve grown partial to them.”  
  
“All of them?”  
  
“Still not so sure about that Parker Girl.”  
  
Eliot laughed as he settled into John’s side, remembering Parker’s pranks and her attempts at getting to know Eliot’s new family.  Sam and Dean had taken to her soon enough – once Dean got over the time she stole the impala – but John was still trying to figure her out.  
  
“No one is John.  50 pounds of crazy in a 5 pound bag.That’s all you gotta know about her.  And she’ll bring all that crazy down on anyone that hurts what she thinks of as hers.”  
  
“And my Mary?”  
  
“Definitely on Parker’s list.”  
  
“You?”  
  
He smiled fondly at the thought of Parker.  “Yeah, somehow.Yeah.”  
  
John closed his eyes and let out a deep breath.  “She’s alright by me then.”  
  
  
 

 


End file.
